Everything seemed to be perfect
by Mrs. Matsuoka
Summary: Makoto ignores Haru's warnings about Sousuke, and aproaches him. Don't get your hopes up on me, my writing skills are rusty, and it's rated T to be safe. Please enjoy! OneShot.


Everything was perfect today.

It was all going by plan.

Both Iwatobi and Samezuka teams had agreed to congratulate Haru by throwing a surprise party for him.

Now, what did Haru do to deserve congratulating, you say?

Well, other than doing nothing less than perfect in the Olympics, making the whole country of Japan proud of him for his achievement that brought its name up in the world of sports..

You get my point. Haru works hard, and he needs to be shown gratitude for it.

In the meantime, while Gou and the Mikoshiba's were talking about the arrangements, Sousuke and Makoto stood at a distance away from the rest, watching them go on about their work.

If you saw the two, you would think that they were close friends, hanging out together.

But that wasn't exactly the case here.

The tension was so thick between them that Makoto could almost choke on it. Haru had told him about the way Sousuke had threatened him about getting close to Rin, and why he should keep his distance.

Yet, here he was, getting curious about him and wanting to know why he was here, despite his best friend's warning.

"What?"

He jumped at the voice, startled.

Did he know he was thinking of him?

..That's impossible, mind readers don't exist.

".. It seems funny, doesn't it? Just a while ago, I remember Haru being here with us here in Iwatobi, and we got so glad about any small achievements together. We were a team,"

He turned to look at Sousuke, then continued.

".. and now he's gone and became so big and important without even letting us know until the last momen- "

"Yeah, and what of it? Why would I care about some guy who couldn't appreciate what he had, and so easily let go of it?" Sousuke scowled at him, the topic of Haru not interesting him in the slightest.

If he hated Haru that much, why would he come to an occasion that's all about him?

"Yamazaki-san, I'm sorry for asking this, but may I know why you decided to come..?"

Sousuke narrowed his eyes, perhaps in anger, and looked away from Makoto.

".. That bastard, Rin, forced me to come, and he kept getting on my nerves on what a good opportunity it would be to 'apologize' to Nanase," He said his name bitterly.

Makoto backed away, leaving him to be with himself, but Gou suddenly called out to them.

"Makoto, Sousuke, we left couple of stuff back in the storage room. Would you two please bring it for us?"

They were about to voice their complaints, but her glare quickly shut them up.

"They're heavy, so I thought you'd be the most suitable people for the task, seeing that you don't have anything to do here."

"Fine." "Alright, Gou-chan."

They went- no, rushed to the room to get the stuff and have this done with as soon as possible, as their first impression on each other wasn't exactly the best one.

He heard Sousuke mutter under his breath.

"Goddamnit. First Nanase, now his friends. What's next, the whole school?"

Makoto felt the urge to come back at him with 'No, the whole town' sarcastically, but he somehow suppressed it.

In all honesty, Makoto wouldn't dislike anyone, let alone be enemies with someone.

He would never be capable of hate.

Makoto decided that it was for the greater good if he apologized to Sousuke.

He was determined to gain his forgiveness, actually.

"I'm sorry," said Makoto, after some thought.

"Yeah, whatever." replied Sousuke, not believing it in the least.

"I'm serious. I'm truly sorry about blabbering on about Haru without considering how you would feel."

Sousuke rolled his eyes before answering.

"This isn't some Shoujo Manga shit. People don't get hurt that easily, and I was the one that lashed out at you."

Makoto was positive he wouldn't get anywhere with the forgiveness talk, but he wasn't about to give up.

"That's true, but-"

"Hey, there's the storage. Let's find the stuff and get out of here."

The room was filled with dust, looking as though no one used it in many years- maybe it was untouched from the time the school was built.

The only thing that wasn't covered with dust was one huge banner, supposedly so they could write 'Congratulations, Haru!' or something like that.

"She sent us here just for that?" questioned Sousuke in disbelief.

When Sousuke stubbornly went alone to try and lift it, he found out that not only was it big, but it was actually quite heavy.

"Sou-! Your shoulder-"

Oops.

He shouldn't have said that.

His tongue slipped and he almost called him Sousuke.

He wasn't supposed to know about his shoulder.

"My shoulder..?" Sousuke dropped the banner and froze.

Makoto thought it would be the end of him, had Sousuke not sighed light heartedly and turned to face Makoto with no scowl on his face for once.

"Kisumi, right?"

"...Yeah. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, it's not the first time he talks too much," He rolled his eyes at the thought. "Anyway, help me out with this thing."

Makoto hurriedly made his way through the dim light in the room, almost tripping on some boxes until he reached Sousuke.

They both managed to get the banner to the door, and when Makoto tried opening the handle, it wouldn't budge.

They were locked in a storage room with no other exit.

Makoto looked at Sousuke, seeming a bit confused.

Sousuke was in the exact same state.

The silence between them did the talking in their places, giving them time to fully comprehend what happened.

They dropped the banner, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Whose fucking idea was it?"

Makoto flinched at the language.

"I.. I don't think anyone is responsible." he said while lowering his head.

It was in his nature to defend people, but now he couldn't help it coming out as a whisper.

The latter sighed for the upteempth time that day, seeming to regret his words, and calmed down noticeably.

"Well, now what?" Sousuke asked no one in particular.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until somebody comes."

Sousuke looked around the dimly light room, agreeing after mentally conforming that it was the best choice they had.

"Well, what do we do until then?"


End file.
